smurfsfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Little Genie In The Garden/Part 3
Later on in the day, Sassette was walking with Farmer as he dragged himself back to his own house in the village. Along the way, they both met up with Empath. "Salutations, fellow Farmer and Sassette," Empath greeted. "So how has your day been working in the fields together?" "It be mighty tiresome for me, Empath," Farmer groaned. "Oh, it was just great, Empath," Sassette said. "You should have been there this morning. Farmer found this genie who was smurfing inside this gourd I am carrying. He just smurfed over the plant in the smurfmelon patch with his wheelbarrow." "A genie? What was this genie like, Sassette?" Empath asked. "He was this short little man with the smurfy-looking hat and all," Sassette said. "Farmer's so lucky to have found him, but now he seems to have smurfed away from us." "Is this true that you have found a genie, Farmer?" Empath asked. "Truth be told, he was a strange little man who kept bothering me in the fields," Farmer said. "I'd be happy if I could just smurf back to my home and smurf it easy in my rocking chair." Empath thought about what the both of them said. "This smurf senses that you both had quite a morning on your hands, Farmer, and that what Sassette is claiming may be the truth. If this smurf happens to find this genie again, this smurf will let the both of you know as soon as possible." "Thanks, Empath, but I'd rather not be seeing him again anytime soon," Farmer said. "I only wish Farmer would be so happy that he's found a genie that could smurf care of things for him so he doesn't have to smurf all the work," Sassette said. "If Farmer feels comfortable wanting to do things for himself, then we should let him decide how he wants to do things, with or without a genie, Sassette," Empath said. "But personally, this smurf does feel somewhat envious of the good fortune that has come upon him." "Don't you wish there was anything you would want from a genie, Empath?" Sassette asked. "This smurf couldn't ask for anything that this smurf would want to happen naturally, Sassette, like someday falling in love with and marrying Smurfette," Empath said. "This smurf appreciates the offer, but this smurf will have to refuse asking any genie for such wishes." "Oh, well, can't say that I didn't try," Sassette said. "I'll smurf you later, Empath." Empath watched as they both walked off, imagining the things he would want with a genie if he had the same fortune that Farmer had in finding one. He shrugged his shoulders when he couldn't think of anything he'd want from a genie that would make him happy and then just walked away. ----- Soon Farmer reached the door of his house with Sassette tagging along. "Don't worry, Farmer...I'll go find where your genie smurfed off to," Sassette said. "That be mighty kind of you, Sassette, but you might want to spend some time to play with your fellow Smurflings now," Farmer said before he opened his door and walked inside. "Maybe the other Smurfs have seen Farmer's genie," Sassette said to herself. "Couldn't hurt if I smurfed them about the genie, anyway." She then ran off in another direction, calling out for Gourdy. When Farmer stepped into his house, though, he was in shock at what he had seen. All of his furniture had been replaced with cushions and rugs and tapestries and a big bathing pool in the middle of his house. And standing next to the big pile of cushions on the other side of the room was Gourdy. "So, Master, what do you think of your house now?" Gourdy asked. "Do you like it?" "Sweet mother of Smurf, what in smurfnation happened? And where be my rocking chair?" Farmer demanded. "Now don't you worry, Master Farmer," Gourdy said as he appeared behind Farmer and pushed him over toward the big pile of cushions. "Let me take care of everything while you sit back and relax." Farmer felt how comfortable the cushions were on the couch he was lying down upon. He had to admit that he never felt anything as cozy as what the genie had provided for him, not even his own bed. ----- Outside Farmer's house, Sassette met up with the other Smurflings as well as with Brainy, telling them about the genie Farmer had found in the fields. "He had smurfed this gourd from the ground near the melon patch, and this genie came out of it," Sassette said. "Really, Sassette...a genie from a gourd?" Brainy said. "That is the most smurfdiculous story I have ever heard. Everybody knows that you don't find genies in melon patches." "Well, Farmer did, and I was there to smurf it with my own eyes," Sassette said. "If you ask me, Sassette, Farmer's the one who is out of his gourd," Brainy said before another thought crossed his mind. "Hmmm...but if it were true, then I'd better look into it." He quickly ran over to Farmer's house to get a peek through a window. "After all, Papa Smurf would want to know if there's a genie in the village," he said to himself. As he looked inside, Brainy saw Farmer in his house relaxing on a big pile of cushions, being fanned by a little man in a turban. "Look, I really do appreciate all that you be doing for me there, Gourdy, but I really don't...," Farmer began to say. "Dinner? Maybe you would like some dinner?" Gourdy said as he dropped the feather fan on top of Farmer. "Well, I do be feeling a mite bit hungry there," Farmer said as he removed the fan from himself. "Just leave it to me to serve the food and drink to you," Gourdy said as he ran to the other side of the room. He waved his hands together again and said, "Cadodah casaba!" Instantly Smurfette and Tapper appeared before Farmer, both of them dressed in Arabian servant clothes. Smurfette was holding a tray of fruit while Tapper was holding a tray of glasses full of sarsaparilla ale. "Great Smurfiny Crickets, my dear Smurfette, how did we both end up smurfing here in Farmer's house?" Tapper asked. "And what am I doing smurfing in these funny clothes?" Smurfette added as she looked at both herself and Tapper. "Well, you see, Smurfette, I just simply asked for some food, and...," Farmer began to say. "And you're going to give it to him along with your friend here," Gourdy said. "Oh, really?" Smurfette said, sounding a bit disgusted. "I'll give it to him all right. Dinner is served." She approached the couch Farmer was lying on, dumped the entire contents of her tray right onto Farmer's head, and walked off from the house with her nose in the air. "Not that I feel the same way about this, my fellow Farmer, but I think you need to explain everything about what's smurfing on in here," Tapper said as he presented the glasses of sarsaparilla ale to his friend. Farmer took a glass from the tray and sipped it. "You wouldn't believe me if I smurfed you how I found this genie in my house, Tapper." ----- Brainy was astounded by what he had seen in Farmer's house -- the furniture, Smurfette and Tapper suddenly appearing in strange clothes carrying food and drink, everything because of a little man in a turban that waved his hands together and said magic words to make it appear. "Sassette was right...Farmer does have a genie," he said to himself. "Wait until the others hear about this." Soon word traveled throughout the whole village as they heard Brainy cry out about Farmer's genie. This peaked everybody's curiosity as they dropped whatever it was they were doing, even the important work going on near the village dam, and went to see for themselves the little genie Sassette claimed Farmer found in the garden. Brainy himself decided to pay a visit to Farmer's house with a whole stack of books he was carrying. "Oh, Farmer, I thought you might want to enjoy this autographed edition of Brainy's Bedtime Stories, Volume One," he said as he entered the house and handed Farmer the whole stack of books. Then Lazy entered the house, carrying a pillow. "Feel free to smurf my pillow anytime." Painter came in soon afterward, carrying a picture. "And here is my latest masteurpiesa." This was followed by Greedy carrying into the house a big dessert on a plate. "And I baked you a yummy smurfberry fudge torte." "Oh, I am so overwhelmed with all this attention, I just don't know what to say," Farmer said, seeing his friends all gathered around him offering their presents. "Now, now, there's no need to thank me, Farmer," Brainy said. "And maybe you could smurf something for me sometime. After all, I am your best friend, aren't I?" "Your best friend? M'sieu Farmer is my best friend," Farmer protested. "You're both wrong...he's my best friend," Lazy countered. "Please, please, there's no need to fight over who is...," Farmer began to say. "You smurf out of this!" Greedy snapped. "He is my best friend!" He knocked Farmer over with his smurfberry fudge torte, causing him, the dessert, and the stack of books to fall over and land in the bathing pool. "Don't worry, Master...I'll take care of this," Gourdy said as he saw the Smurfs visiting Farmer now arguing with each other over who is really "Farmer's best friend". He waved his hands together and said, "Cadodah casaba!" Instantly the four Smurfs found themselves lifted off the ground and carried on the air out of Farmer's house and into a pool of water that Tidy was using to do the village laundry. Brainy raised his head out of the soapy water. "Is this any way to treat your best friend?" he groaned. ----- Brainy and five other Smurfs decide to bring the matter of Farmer's genie to the attention of Papa Smurf. "This isn't fair, Papa Smurf," Brainy complained as he and the five other Smurfs surrounded the village leader inside his laboratory. "You've got to do something about it." The five other Smurfs raised similar complaints until Papa Smurf silenced them all. "I'll have a talk to Farmer about his genie, my little Smurfs, but you shouldn't be envious of his good fortune," Papa Smurf said. "In fact, such a thing couldn't have happened to a nicer Smurf." "Well, it certainly could have happened to a smarter Smurf, namely me," Brainy muttered as he and the five other Smurfs left Papa Smurf's house. At the same time, Empath had entered. "Papa Smurf, this smurf has heard about the genie that is causing quite a stir among the Smurfs in the village," he said. "So it has been, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "Have you heard from Farmer how he smurfed across this genie that he found?" "Sassette reported that Farmer had found him when his wheelbarrow stumbled over a gourd plant that was growing in the smurfmelon patch, but beyond that, this smurf doesn't know much more about it," Empath said. "Well, maybe it is time that we both smurfed a talk with Farmer about the genie and learn where it is that he smurfed from," Papa Smurf said. "This smurf understands and acknowledges, Papa Smurf," Empath said. ----- Upon visiting Farmer in his house, which was now restored to its original appearance with all its furnishings, Papa Smurf and Empath watched Gourdy perform a juggling act with some smurfberries and a few plates. "Great Ancestors, this smurf is amazed to see for myself the genie that every Smurf is talking about," Empath said. "Simply amazing indeed, Empath," Papa Smurf said. "Well, the plain and simple truth, Papa Smurf, is that I'm just a plain and simple Smurf," Farmer said. "I really don't be needing all this attention." "I understand, Farmer," Papa Smurf said. "But sometimes we should learn to accept help from others so that they would feel needed." "It's just everything he smurfs, it smurfs out wrong," Farmer said. "It's bad enough for me to have a genie, but to have a genie that keeps smurfing the wrong things seems even worse." "This smurf can sense your frustration with your genie, Farmer, but the least you can do is try to be patient with him," Empath said. "I'm trying to be patient," Farmer said, at the same moment that Gourdy lost his balance during his juggling act and caused the smurfberries to fall and splatter on Farmer's head. "And it just isn't easy." "I'm really doing the best that I can for my master, Empath," Gourdy said. "I just don't see why he doesn't like for me to help him out." "This smurf has known Farmer that he desires to just have the simple things in life instead of a whole lot of attention even from his own friends, Gourdy," Empath said. "Maybe you should just offer to help doing the cleaning chores around the house when he's not present so he would be happy to have a nice clean house that he can come home to and relax in." "But it was much better when I fixed up the place for him," Gourdy said. "This smurf believes that Farmer would want to have his own furnishings instead of a palace for his own personal residence, Gourdy," Empath said. Gourdy sighed. "Well, all right. You seem to be a much nicer friend to my master than most of the other Smurfs." Smurf to Part 4 Category:Empath the Luckiest Smurf stories Category:The Little Genie In The Garden chapters Category:VicGeorge2K9's articles